


I'm Sorry

by cherrycokeisnice



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, THiS IS NOT INCEST, both of them have trust issues, but they love each other - Freeform, get off my page, if you support incest, sibling trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycokeisnice/pseuds/cherrycokeisnice
Summary: Just a little scene I wrote for someone, because they figured out a coded message I sent. Party and Kobra have a talk about trust, and their past in the city.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry we didn’t get out sooner.” Party scratched at the scar on his arm, a blast wound from long ago that refused to heal fully. Whenever someone brought up their past lives, their past selves, Party’s hand would drift to that scar, and if the conversation went on too long, he would start to pick at it. It had taken ten minutes of scratching, and blood starting to drip on the floor of the Diner, before Ghoul had noticed Party, silent but scared, picking at that scar. The general rule after that was that the City wasn’t discussed, not in the Diner. If a clap was happening, or they were planning the raid, that happened outside. Party needed to have the Diner as a safe space. 

He should have known, when Kobra insisted on driving, that he wanted to talk about something serious. Normally Kobra was, by mutual agreement, banned from driving the Trans Am. Given the chance, he’d wreck it. He knew that, Party knew that, the whole Four knew that. Now, Kobra’s gaze remained fixed on the road in front of him, but he replied to Party. “Don’t apologise, there was no way we could have gotten out sooner. If we’d a tried, we would have been killed. We’re alive now, aren’t we? That’s all that matters.” Kobra’s gaze flicked over to Party for just a second, flashing a reassuring smile. He’d seen, in his peripheral vision, Party scratching at the scar. The whole point of this drive was to prevent that, was to talk about before, without Poison freaking out. They were driving, moving. They weren’t trapped. But that didn’t seem to have been any comfort to Poison. His replies had been one word answers up until now, the twenty minute ride filled with Kobra tentatively asking questions, and Party responding sharply, in a voice that was hoarse and on the verge of cracking. It was a voice that Kobra himself had used time and time again, a voice that said “I am holding on by the skin of my teeth. Please, stop.”

But he couldn’t stop. Party might be the leader of the resistance, the face of the Zones, the one everyone rallied around, but Kobra and his emotions mattered as well. Not bringing up sensitive topics if he didn’t need to was one thing. But stifling shit totally was a different matter. “Look, Party, I-I need to talk about this shit. I know it sets you off, but-” Kobra was cut off, by Party’s breath hitching. Party’s hands were no longer picking at the scar, but were wiping away tears.

“I know, Kobes. I’m sorry. I know I always shut down arguments about this stuff-I’m doing it now, for fuck’s sake.” Party looked over at Kobra, smiling, knowing that his brother could see him out of the corner of his eye. “What were you gonna say?” Kobra’s breath caught as well, and for a moment, Party thought his brother would start crying as well. But he simply drew in a breath, and after a moment’s hesitation, started talking.

“I just-I’m so glad we got out. I know it’s hard out here, but I never want to go back to that place ever again. And I know what happened with Mom, her being replaced with a droid...it was tough. Maybe more tough on you, since you know, you’re older, you kinda knew more about her, about what her being replaced meant. And growing up without her, without a dad, I just-I felt so alone.” Kobra’s voice really was hitching now, and Party reached across, putting one hand on Kobra’s shoulder, careful not to put him off driving.

“I’m so glad I have you in my life Poison. I know we don’t always get along, but you-you’re a great brother. I love you.” The tears were now rolling down Kobra’s face, and he braked, the car stopping in some sand dune. “I just- I wish you would talk more, about what bothers you. You’re my brother. I want to help you.”

“I-I know. And I’m sorry that I haven’t told you stuff. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just- I didn't want to worry you. I’ve gotten this far, not telling anyone, just enduring it. I thought this was the only way. But...it’s not. I’m sorry, Kobra.” Party was looking at the floor, not wanting to see his brother crying, not wanting his brother to see him crying. Love is a fucked-up thing, Party began to think, before his train of thought was cut off by Kobra reaching across and wrapping his brother in a hug.

“I love you Pois. You’re my brother, and I would die for you.”

“I love you too Kobes.”


End file.
